


Yami and the Escort

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Whipping, Yami is a nervous mess, Yugi is a master at what he does, some set up but really just shameless smut, the amount of material i had to read to research for this fic is forever burned into my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: Yami had always been interested in BDSM practices, but had never actually done anything about it. That all changes one night when he goes to an escort service, booking a night with the best of the best.





	Yami and the Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been picking away at for months now, based on a prompt from a friend that was supposed to be something small but escalated into quite the long piece!  
> Also fair warning, but I don’t really know anything about these kinds of practices and had to do quite a bit of research to be able to write some of these sections out. It should be mostly accurate, but there are obviously things I've taken some liberties with, so bear that in mind. Please read the tags and know 100% what you're getting into, and please enjoy!

Yami had been curious about BDSM practices for a while, the concept lingering in this thoughts more than he was willing to admit. Curious, yes, but not enough to actually act on it.

Until his roommate had picked up on his casual Google searches. At first Jou had brushed them off, giving Yami a well-timed wink and shrugging to end the conversation. But after a while, and one too many odd occurrences with physical items, Jou finally cornered him about it.

“Just admit it, you wanna try, don’t you?” Jou snickered, holding an obviously lewd book just out of Yami’s reach.

“Come on Jou, give it back! And I don’t have to answer anything!” Yami grumbled, reaching up for the book, straining on his toes. It remained out of reach, Jou’s natural height giving him more than an unfair advantage.

“I’ll give you it back once you admit that you’re interested in BDSM!”

“Fine! I’m interested in BDSM! There! Now give it back!” Yami jumped, swiping the book from Jou’s hand and scurrying away with it.

“So have you done anything about it then?” Jou grinned, clearly relishing every moment of Yami’s discomfort.

“No, and I don’t need to. Nor do you need to know!” Yami shot back, glaring daggers at the other.

“Hey you know, there’s this great escort place downtown that you should try out! A professional would be great for smoothing you into the practice.” Jou waggled his eyebrows, barely avoiding the hit Yami aimed at him.

“I will do no such thing Jou,” he growled, the book retreating back to be clutched tightly to his chest. “I have no interest in broadening my outtake on this.”

“Sure you are! You’re curious, and imagine the kind of experience you can get from someone who gets paid to get you off.”

“You could not have said that more grossly.”

“Either you call them, or I do, and I’ll get into embarrassing details of buying an escort’s time for a birthday gift for a virgin friend.” Jou crossed his arms, a grin plastered over his face.

“You would resort to blackmail? That’s low.”

“Believe me, you’d be thanking me by the end of it if you’d only take the first step.”

“Fine.” Yami groaned, snatching the phone off the bench. “But I will  _so_  get you back for this.” He turned away, stalking to the other end of the room to bring the phone to his ear.

The dial rang for a few moments before it dropped, and a lady’s voice came through the other line. “Thank you for calling the Game King, how may we help you?”

“Um… hello,” Yami winced, mentally slapping himself for sounding so skittish. He cleared his throat, trying again. “Hi, I’d like to request an evening with one of your escorts…”

“Was there anyone you had in mind for your evening?”

Yami sent Jou a shrug, earning an encouraging hand gesture in return. ‘ _The best’_  Jou seemed to mouth at him. “Um… could I have your best, please?”

“Our most popular escort is Yugi, but I’m afraid he only runs a night service, no day events.”

“Oh, um, night is fine.”

“You’re in luck, he has an opening this coming Friday, would that be all right?”

“That’s fine.”

“I’ll just need your details then…”

Yami quickly relayed everything, marking in the slot for Friday’s night session.

“Thank you sir. We will see you before seven on Friday, good day.”

Yami let out a breath, hearing the receiver die on the other end.

“Was that so hard tough guy?” Jou grinned, clearly enjoying Yami’s misery.

“It was awful, thanks.”

“Now you can live out your wildest fantasies for real! Friday can’t come soon enough!” Jou cackled, while Yami could only grimace.

* * *

Friday came around far too soon, and Yami wasn’t sure how ready he was. He felt incredibly nervous, shifting on his feet in the living room, feeling restless but unable to pace after Jou threw a pillow at him from already doing it for half an hour.  

“Yami, please relax, it’s not even that big of a deal. You know you’re going to have kinky sex right? Stop stressing, you’ll make it worse.” Jou poked his head in from the side, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

“I’m sorry Jou, I’m just,” Yami ran a shaky hand through his hair, breathing out roughly. “I have a lot of pent up emotions.”

“I can see that.” Jou snorted.

“You’re not helping.” Yami glanced back at his watch, the digits inching closer to the promised time. Was it too late to pull out? He didn’t feel ready, maybe he could reschedule his appointment, come back sometime later?

“Yami, if you don’t get out that door now, I’m going to drive you to the club and throw you in.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Ask yourself how long you’ve known me and  _then_  say that again.”

Yami paused, wringing his hands together. “I just… don’t want to…”

“If you didn’t want to do it, you wouldn’t have been considering it for so long.” Jou sighed, walking fully into the room. “I’ll drive you down, all right? I don’t exactly trust you behind the wheel right now.”

“Yeah, all right.”

“Then come on, get in the car.” Jou gave him a nudge towards the door, swinging back around to grab his keys before following.

Yami slowly trudged to the car, slipping into the passenger seat. Jou was in the driver’s seat a moment later, revving up the engine and taking off down the road.

Yami used the trip to stare out the window, watching the buildings pass by in the inky darkness of the night. He tried to use lit up signs to distract himself, but no amount of fast food offers on bright neon lights could take his mind off the nagging fear bubbling up inside him.

This was supposed to be a fun night, he was paying a  _lot_  of money to see the best the club had to offer. And yet he felt more nervous than excited. The excitement was definitely there, but it was overshadowed by the sheer amount of apprehension in his stomach.

What if it didn’t work out well? What if he didn’t like the escort? Would it be shallow of him to want to end the session just because he didn’t like the guy?  _Too many questions and not enough answers,_  Yami groaned inwardly.

The car crawled to a stop, and Yami gripped his seat belt tighter, the mechanism jarring at the force of it. Jou turned in his seat to face Yami, hand resting over the steering wheel.

“This is it, buddy. You going to be all right?” He asked, gaze revealing his concern.

“I’ll be fine, Jou. I just… I’m not sure I’m ready for this? I mean, I’ve never done anything like it before.” Yami sighed, his breath coming out shaky no matter how he tried to stabilise it.

“I’m sure they’re used to seeing plenty of first timers. You gotta start somewhere, right?”

“I suppose.”

“So,” Jou made a shooing gesture with his free hand. “Get in there already! Before I have to chase you inside.”

“All right, all right, I’m going.” Yami grumbled, undoing his seatbelt and slipping out of the car.

The moment he shut the door, Jou unwound the window, throwing a wink Yami’s way. “I better get all the details when you’re done! No chickening out now ya hear?”

“I’m not going to tell you  _everything_.” Yami stressed.

“Just need to know that you actually did it pal! Have fun and call me when you’re done!” Jou wavered, the car tires spinning as he pulled away. Yami sullenly watched him leave, the silence left in the wake of the car bringing back his sense of apprehension.

The neon lights pooling out into the dark night hurt his eyes, making it hard to see beyond their bleeding colours. He staggered forward, stepping below the lights and to the front entrance. The door parted under his hand, and he slipped inside, giving the sidewalk one last glance before the closing it behind him.

The interior was dark and atmospheric. The lights were dimmed above, and the carpet a smooth red that hardly absorbed anything, looking more like a muddy mess of burgundy.

At the end of what Yami assumed was a hallway, the walls opened up into a waiting area. Chairs lined the walls, leading around the curved walls to a door at the far end. In front of the door sat a desk, a lady typing away at a desktop, facing the room.

Yami meandered up to the front of it, placing his shaking hands on the wood to keep them grounded. “I’m, ah, here for an appointment.”

The lady looked him over, mouth moving side to side. “First time?”

“Y-Yeah,” Yami ducked his head. “Is it that obvious?”

“Most clients strut through the door ready for the fuck of their lives. So yeah, it’s pretty obvious when we get a first timer.”

“I-I see. Sorry.” Yami mumbled, eyes trailing the ground.

“No need to apologise. Once your first is over, you’ll find yourself getting more confident,” the lady waved a dismissive hand, focusing back on the screen in front of her. “So who’s your appointment with?”

“Oh, um, Yugi.”

The lady raised an eyebrow. “Really? First time and you chose the best of the best?”

“Should I have picked someone else?” Yami squeaked, suddenly fearing what was behind those doors at the end of the hall.

“Don’t stress kiddo; Yugi is a master. He’ll treat you right.”

“I hope so.” Yami mumbled, fingers gravitating towards each other for comfort.

“I just need you to sign safety forms before you go, and pay, of course.”

“Right, of course.” Yami took an offered pen, gently scrawling down his details before whipping out a debit card.

The lady hummed in response, taking all the forms back and handing Yami a receipt. She tapped away on the keyboard before turning back to Yami. “Okay, he’s ready for you now. Head down the hall to the door at the end, you can’t miss it. It’s door number one. Have fun.”

“Thanks.”  _Everyone keeps telling me that, but I’m too nervous to even consider it,_  he swallowed back the lump of nerves creeping up his throat.

The hallway was almost identical in décor and lighting to the previous one, safe for the doors lining the walls here. He walked up to one, noting the number attached to the front. Seven. He needed to find one, apparently.

He set off, walking the corridor and checking every numbered door. After passing six and five, he figured they were going in consecutive order backwards. Sure enough, he hit doors four and three, and then two.

It wasn’t long before number one was staring him down, looming above his small form. The door looked so heavy, Yami wondered if it had some kind of inside lock to it. Just what was he walking into? What if this Yugi person could lock it from the inside, so he couldn’t leave until the morning?

 _Then the police would have discovered if something was wrong here, Yami, stop panicking,_  he scolded himself.

“This is it.” He muttered out loud, willing himself to possess the strength to continue. It was now or never.

Stepping into the room, the first thing Yami noticed was it was dark, darker than he had expected. Well, he hadn’t really  _expected_  much, but total darkness wasn’t one of them.

Except it wasn’t totally dark.

In front of him was a table of some kind, most of the edges swallowed by the blackness, but the center was clearly lit by a single candle, and what Yami saw sent a shiver down his spine.

Arranged on top of a frilly placemat was a series of leather chokers and chains, the smooth silver links reflecting the soft candlelight eerily. He walked closer to the display, leaving the door open behind him ajar to light the path forward. He took off his shoes and hesitantly reached out a hand to touch the leather, curiosity getting the better of him as he brushed a hand across it.

“A little impatient, are we?” Yami jumped at the sudden voice, the tone breaking through the silence of the room.

He realised he wasn’t alone when he saw the general shape of a human face behind the table, eyes boring into him. As soon as he noticed them, the other person moved, their face shifting as they came closer, morphing into more visible details in the candlelight.

Yami reeled back in shock at the face that greeted him. Surely…  _this_  wasn’t the most skilled escort in the entire club? He looked little more than a teenager who found one too many sex toys, Yami so sure in better light there would be acne on his face.

He had big eyes, purple irises dominating his face with their brightness, and his hair taking it to the extreme, spiking upwards in an over-the-top fashion that promised no one could beat it. Yet another sign Yami was probably staring at a teenager.  

Yami fumbled, at a loss for words, wondering if he had stepped into the wrong room. The door had said room one, right?

The boy- man? Teenager?- beat Yami to it, bouncing closer to Yami with a beaming smile.

“Hi there! You must be the new client?” The boy said, holding out a hand. Yami shook it shakily, cursing his sweating palms and his nerves.

“Yeah, that’s me. Um, are you… the escort?” He choked the word out, feeling his face flush at simply saying it.

“I sure am, the best in the house, guaranteed.”

“So you’re Yugi then?”

“I am. And what’s your name gorgeous?” Yugi hummed, not even bothering to hide the way his eyes travelled over Yami’s form, as if to map out every section. It felt weird, especially with Yami’s previous thoughts of him being a teenager.

“Y-Yami.”

“Mmm, I see. And you signed the contract before coming here, right? Read all the details?” Yugi asked, moving behind Yami as he spoke. He leaned against the side of the door frame, eyes focused on Yami.

“I did. They took the paperwork and sent me on ahead.”

“Good, good. Is this your first time?”

“…Yes.” Yami admitted, eyes trailing to the ground.

“That’s fine, we just have to make it extra special then,” Yugi hummed loudly. “Tell me, would you prefer to be dom or sub?”

“Uh… Well, I was thinking sub, but I ah…” Yami bit his lip. He didn’t want to sound rude, but the moment he had walked in and seen Yugi, he had assumed he had been paired with the ultimate sub. Maybe Yugi was experienced in both, and he would give out a ‘cutesy’ dom performance for a client on request.

“It’s probably easier for you to be the sub, especially if you’ve never done this before. You’ll get a much more fulfilling experience that way. I perform better as a dom anyway.”

Now  _that_  was unexpected. Yugi was a better dom? Yami somehow couldn’t see it, looking at Yugi’s bright smile and soft features in the low light. “You’re the expert.” Yami conceded.

“I am, yes,” Yugi paused, glancing at something behind Yami before returning to him. “Before we begin, we need to go through the process. I need to know if there is anything that would make you uncomfortable, and we have to arrange safe words.”

“Safe words?”

“You know what they are, right? You won’t come into this unprepared; you don’t strike me as the type.”

“I know what they are, yes. I… did some research, before coming here.”

“That’s good, less for me to explain, and more time for us to get on with it. So, safe word. What is something you’d be comfortable using?”

“A word not normally used during sex, right?”

“That’s right.”

“How about… Jounouchi?”

“As in… the name?” Yugi chuckled. “Can I ask why that?”

“My roommate’s name, can’t say I’m going to be calling his name at all, unless it’s in frustration.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Will that be okay?”

“Oh yes, that’s fine,” Yugi waved dismissively. “One last thing now; is there any kind of action that would make you uncomfortable? Anything that links to painful memories, or just unpleasant experiences?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Good, if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, be sure to use your safe word. This is supposed to be a great night for you; don’t let your nerves get ahead of you, all right?”

“I’ll try.”

“Hey, no need to be so nervous. We’re going to have a lot of fun, and I promise you’ll be feeling amazing by the end of the night. Just let yourself go, and I’ll do all the thinking, all right?”

“…Okay. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s your first time. It’s natural to be nervous. I do this every night, so I’m used to it all.”

Yami pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything. Everything Yugi said made sense, and he couldn’t find any fault to the logic. The apprehension still bubbled in his stomach, but he tried to squash it down, not wanting to let it ruin his night.

“So, you ready?” Yugi smiled at him sweetly. Yami felt his cheeks flush from the warmth of the gesture.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

“Good, good.” Yugi nodded, closing the door slowly. Then he turned around, and Yami made a noise in surprise at the grin that spread Yugi’s face. “Then until you walk back out that door, you belong to  _me_ ,  _Yami_.”

“U-Um…” Yami back pedalled, his pulse quickening as Yugi stalked over to him, all the poise of a panther in his steps.

“Let’s get one thing straight; nothing else matters except for me. Everything you knew? Ditch it, it’s not important to the act.  _I’m_  your whole world now, Yami.”

“Um, Y-Yugi…”

Yugi glanced to his side, where the table with the leather on it was. He turned to face it, momentarily forgetting about Yami, it seemed. He ran a finger down the length of one, swirling over the top of a stud.

“Which one of these would suit you best, I wonder…” He hummed, hand on his chin. “I just can’t choose, you’re so gorgeous you’d look good in them  _all_.”

Yami could barely nod, his whole body jerking up as his anxiety threatened to overwhelm him. No matter how hard he tried to relax, his muscles refused to respond, stiffly protesting with the aid of his fear. He managed to take a step back, and he felt something bump against his leg, and he fell down onto it, the plush sheets of a mattress welcoming him. There was a bed here, it seemed.

When Yami didn’t respond, and the mattress creaked with his weight, Yugi glanced his way, eyes gleaming curiously in the candlelight before an understanding befell his face.

“Hmm.” Yugi clicked his tongue, dropping the collar and strutting over to plop down beside Yami on the bed. “Perhaps I should start by explaining a little about the scene. I must admit, I was a little too excited to start today. You’re very handsome, I find it hard to believe that this is your first time.”

“L-Looks can be deceiving.” Yami felt his face flush at Yugi’s comment. He was handsome? Really? But… he would never use that word to describe himself.

“I suppose they can, yes.” Yugi agreed. He scooted closer, thighs brushing up against Yami’s, arm slung around Yami’s shoulders. “So, what do you know about being a sub?”

“Um… You do whatever the dom says, right?”

Yugi nodded, hand coming up to trace the lines of Yami’s shirt. “So what do you think you’ll be doing tonight?”

“Doing what you tell me to?”

Yugi beamed a smile at him, and the sweetness from before returned. “Exactly! You’re a quick study, that’s good. Now, you just have to play out a role tonight. Just pretend we’ve been lovers for ages, and this is nothing but another night of fun for us. It’ll get you more comfortable that way.”

“I-I’m not sure I can do this.” Yami admitted, head tilting down.

“Hey, look at me.” Yugi used a hand to guide Yami’s chin towards him. “You’re stunning. You’re strong, I can tell. You’re not going to let your nerves ruin this for you, are you Yami?”

“No, I want to… I want to do this,” Yami swallowed. “I’m just not sure how good I’ll be.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Yugi snorted, flipping himself around to trap Yami between his legs. “You silly man. All this natural charm and you don’t know how to use it. I can’t believe I get to be your first.”

Yami opened his mouth to argue, so sure Yugi was just giving him praise for the sake of it, but Yugi didn’t give him the chance.

He swooped in to claim Yami’s mouth in a kiss, lips pushing against Yami’s.

“A-Ahh.” Yami mumbled around Yugi’s mouth, Yugi’s tongue darting inside as soon as Yami parted his lips. He felt overwhelmed, Yugi pressing against every point of him. Was this what it was like? To feel like every inch of you was blazing with desire? He couldn’t deny the way his needs sprung up, his dick pushing almost painfully against the fabric of his pants. He fought back a blush, self-conscious under the skilled gaze of Yugi.

Yugi pulled away, staring down at him with a knowing look in his eyes. He rocked his hips against Yami’s, pressing harder down on Yami’s sudden growing need.

“S-Shit.” Yami said, his blush breaking across his face.

“If you thought that was amazing, then tonight is going to blow your mind.” Yugi said, nestling himself down by Yami’s side. He hands gently tugged Yami backwards on the bed, and Yami allowed himself to be pushed down. He was still registering the lingering feelings from Yugi’s lips. He touched his mouth, still tingling from how hard Yugi had pressed against him. 

“Do you like games, Yami?” Yugi asked, suddenly changing topics, twirling a finger around Yami’s shirt, tracing the patterns the folds made.

“Yes, very much so.” Yami answered immediately, ears pricking at the mention of a game.

“Then treat this like a game. You get rewarded for playing nicely.”

“What kind of reward?” He perked up at that.

“Anything you want.” Yugi’s breath was suddenly very close, and Yami couldn’t repress his shiver. “Just be a good boy for me, and obey my every order. Can you do that for me, Yami?”

“Yes.” Yami breathed, closing his eyes to nod.

“Good boy.” Yugi cooed. Yami felt something slide over his eyes, and he reopened them into darkness.

Yugi secured the blindfold on the back of Yami’s head, placing gentle touches along the surface. “Is this okay?”

“It’s fine.” Yami replied. Yugi made a happy sound, and his hands shifted further down, slipping under the fabric of Yami’s shirt.

They pressed across Yami’s skin, searching and mapping out his chest. They brushed over his nipples gently, never applying more than the softest of touches. Yami found himself longing for more, wishing Yugi would do more.

Yugi’s hands continued to wander, sliding over Yami’s chest, exploring everything Yami had to offer. They dipped down to the sides of Yami’s ribcage, tracing down that area. Yami jerked in response, unable to stop himself.

“Oh? I think I just found a sweet spot.” Yugi chuckled, his fingers brushing back over the skin. Yami’s breath hitched, and his body rose instinctively, pressing closer to steal more of Yugi’s soft touches.

Yugi was happy to give them it seemed, rubbing the pads of his fingers over Yami’s sides, the sensitive skin there pricking up in response.

“Would you mind a collar?” Yugi whispered, voice losing its lustful appeal for a second.

“No.” Yami replied in an equally hushed voice, brushing his cheek against where he though was Yugi’s hand. Yugi hummed lowly in response, giving Yami’s cheek a peck before moving away.

Yami soon felt those hands at his neck once again, and the smooth feeling of leather brushed against his skin. He swallowed back his nerves, jutting his chin out to allow Yugi to wrap the collar around his neck. It clicked into place, and he steadied his breathing, trying to adjust to the feeling of the material sitting snug around his skin.

“God, if you could see yourself now,” Yugi hummed, hands dancing over Yami’s skin. “You look so beautiful, blindfolded, a collar around your neck… Are you ready to try some proper bondage now, handsome?”

“Y-Yes, I’d like to.” Yami dipped his head, gaze turned elsewhere but nowhere in particular, blackness still covering his vision.

“Lovely.” Yugi purred, slipping the blindfold off Yami’s eyes. “I’ll leave this off while I put the leather on. Don’t want to scare you at all.” He explained.

Yami nodded, watching Yugi rise off the bed to pad over the carpet. Yugi moved around to what looked to be another table off to the side arranged to be barely visible form the doorway. No wonder Yami hadn’t spotted it.

“Now this is a simple beginner’s get up,” Yugi said, turning around to show Yami the leather gear in his hand. “It should be a good place to start, and possibly all we will use tonight. I don’t tend to like to go to the extreme with bondage gear and newbies. It’s not the best combination, but this will serve the purpose and give you a taste.”

“What do you need me to do?” Yami asked, examining the get up as Yugi walked back over. In the candlelight he could see the reflection of the shine in the leather as Yugi picked up pieces of some set, eyeing them thoughtfully.

“Just put your arms behind your back for me.” Yugi said, returning to the bed, holding a series of interlacing leather straps. There were two sections of material arranged in cone like shapes, and they looked big enough to fit an entire forearm in.

Yami did as he was bid, crossing his arms over each other behind himself. Yami heard the soft jingle of the metal buckles tapping against each other, and a leather stripe nudged over his bare skin before retreating.

He felt one of the sections slide over one of his hands, and his breath hitched.

“Remember to breath, and you’ll hardly notice it’s there.” Yugi whispered, tightening a strap.

Yami tried to take his advice, relaxing his muscles and unclenching his hands. Lessening the quickened blood flow through his wrists helped him not be hyper aware of all of Yugi’s actions. He was thankful Yugi had taken the blindfold off, or he might have been overwhelmed by the touch sensations.  _That’s probably why he did it,_ Yami reasoned.  _He’s a professional, does this every night no doubt._

“There, that should do it.” Yugi said, clicking something into place. “I’ve got safety scissors here too, if anything goes wrong we can cut you out easily. If you’re feeling too stressed with your arms tied up like that, let me know and I’ll take it off.” Yugi scooted off the bed to show Yami a pair of scissors, making sure he watched him put them on the bedside table.

Then Yugi stood back, eyes taking in Yami’s entire form, trailing without trying to hide his lust all over Yami’s body.

Yami sat crouched on the bed, hands bound out of Yugi’s sight, but body turned directly towards the other. Yugi’s eyes glimmered in the low light, a smirk dancing on his lips.

He stalked back to the bed, steps slow and heavy with purpose. His hands came forward to caress Yami’s cheek, humming.

“You’re so beautiful, tied up like this.” Yugi murmured, hands touching all over Yami’s body. Yami tried his best to watch Yugi’s movements, trying to keep an eye on the other to know what to expect. But Yugi was determined to keep him guessing, it seemed, his hands brushing over sensitive spots through Yami’s shirt, electing shivers through his body.

“Is the leather too tight?” Yugi asked, shuffling away behind him on the bed.

Yami experimentally tried moving his hands. They would rub a little against the restraints, but he couldn’t raise them very far, keeping his body crouched lower than usual, almost in a prostration.

“They’re fine.”

“Good. Now on the floor with you.” Yugi’s hands tugged at his hips, nudging him in the direction off the bed.

Yami paused for a moment, giving Yugi a hesitant glance before obeying, shuffling his legs over the side of the bed to push off, crouching down on the carpet.

Yami glanced up to see Yugi ripping at something in his hands. He recognised the packet of a condom, brows furrowing together as he tried to work out what Yugi was doing.

 _What’s that for?_  He wanted to ask, but something told him Yugi would let him know soon enough. So instead, he shuffled closer, watching attentively as Yugi pulled the latex out of the packet.

“This one is one of my favourites.” Yugi hummed, giving the condom a fond look. Yami tilted his head, confusion marring his face. Yugi continued, not seeing Yami’s reaction, or not caring.

He sat on the edge of the bed, undoing the buttons to his pants, his dick slipping out of the opening.

Yami blinked back his surprise, trying hard not to stare, but failing miserably.

Yugi was taking it slowly, placing the tip of the condom over his crown, the rest sliding down his length with ease. Yami swallowed, watching the way the latex fit snugly over Yugi’s entire cock. He was thick, definitely thicker than Yami was.

“Like what you see?” Yugi teased, and Yami wished he could bury his face in his hands. He settled for staring at the ground instead, until Yugi’s hand forced him to tilt his head up.

“Shall we start? You’ve been so good, it’s only fitting you get a reward,” Yugi’s eyes flickered down to his length then back to Yami, eyes hooding. “Do you want to come have a taste?”

“Y-Yes.” Yami tried to shuffle closer, his knees sliding over the carpeted floor. He stopped right in front of Yugi’s covered dick, giving Yugi one last hesitant glance before stretching his neck forward.

Yami tentatively licked over the side, eyes widening in surprise at the flavour that coated his tongue. Strawberries. Yugi’s dick tasted like strawberries. He put his lips around the crown and sucked, the scent intensifying as his whole mouth exploded with the taste.

He flicked his gaze up to Yugi, who was watching him with a knowing look in his eyes. Yami shivered at the darkened swirl he saw there.

Yugi’s hands threaded through his hair, smoothing out the strands and rubbing at the scalp. Yami moaned at the touch, quickening his actions in response. He took more of Yugi’s dick in his mouth, the smell of strawberries overwhelming as it poked and prodded over the roof of his mouth. His tongue lapped at the bottom, eager to taste as much as he could, becoming addicted to the scent. He could smell something else that mixed in with the fruity tang, the pungent odour of skin, in what he thought was Yugi’s natural scent.

He took more into his mouth, feeling the rubbery surface of the condom rub over his tongue, coating it with more of that sweetness. Yami found he quite liked it, moving his mouth back and forth to lick off more of the flavour. He knew soon enough it would all be gone, but he found it helped to guide his tongue over Yugi’s length, covering every inch of the rubber with his saliva.

He pressed his lips experimentally down with more pressure on Yugi’s dick, minding his teeth didn’t graze anywhere. Yugi gave a hum of approval, fingers massaging Yami’s skull.

“That’s quite the tongue you’ve got there handsome.” Yugi purred, his cock twitching between Yami’s lips.

Yami couldn’t reply, but instead gave the dick a hard suck, sliding down further.

Yugi moaned in appreciation, his hands giving the most subtle of tugs forward, and Yami complied. He took as much as he could, nose pressed to the base where the end of the condom wrapped snugly around it.

Yugi tugged him back somewhat forcefully with a gasp just as he came, inflating the condom away from Yami’s face. His expression was one of meticulous bliss, nose scrunched up, eyes closed. Yami found himself staring, watching Yugi ride out his climax, noting all the little twitches his face gave at the pleasure.

As he began to come down, Yugi’s eyes fluttered open, and he noticed Yami staring up at him.

“Good boy, you did well.” He reached out to pat Yami on the head before standing up.

Yami swerved his head around, but Yugi quickly began a blurry shape in the darkness beyond the candlelight. He heard the sound of rubber moving, and something pressing closed with a  _thunk_.

Yugi appeared again in his vision, this time holding a bottle of something. He gently nudged Yami to his feet with his free arm, letting Yami sit on the edge of the bed.

“Here. It’s water, to help wash down the taste.” Yugi explained, nudging the bottle closer to him.

Yami eyed the side of it, seeing a generic brand name on the side. He trusted it, allowing Yugi to tip some down his throat, Yugi careful not to overwhelm him with the amount.

“I’m going to change your bonds now into something else,” Yugi said, capping the water. “Would you be all right with something a little more stretching?”

“How so?” Yami asked, feeling Yugi’s fingers fumbling at his restraints. He breathed a sigh of relief when his hands were freed, bringing them in front of him to rub at his wrists.

“Are they sore?” Yugi asked, appearing in front of him. The bondage gear was gone, his hands empty and laid out on the sheets.

“A little,” Yami admitted. “But mainly it’s just the feeling of keeping them behind me for so long. I’m not used to it.”

“It’s something that will go away with time and practice,” Yugi said. “If you have a partner willing to try, it’s a simple bondage set up, and easy to recreate for first timers.”

 _Too bad I don’t have a partner._  Yami just nodded, accepting Yugi’s advice.

“I need your hands forward now, I’m going to tie them to the bed post, all right?”

“Okay.” Yami complied, doing as Yugi asked. He shuffled over the sheets to the top end of the mattress, bringing his hands together in front of him.

Yugi leaned over, gently placing a thick strip of leather around Yami’s hands. There was an extra section around the outside with a belt clasp hanging off one end, and Yugi used this to tie the edges together, locking Yami’s hands inside.

He then produced a leash from somewhere Yami couldn’t see, clasping the metal at the end around the belt buckle and looping the length around one of the bed posts.

Yami experimentally tugged at it, feeling enough give to sit there comfortable on his stomach, but unable to rise past that, only his lower half able to move upwards.

“Now, what happens at this next part is up to you,” Yugi said, a finger tracing the folds of Yami’s shirt. “I’m going to bring out a whip, and depending how comfortable you feel, we can use it. It is recommended to not have clothes on for flogging, however. I’d rather not risk damaging a client’s potentially expensive outfits. Whether or not you want to add roleplay is up to you, we can drop it for this part.”

“Oh, right.” Yami nodded, feeling his cheeks flush.

Yugi hummed quietly to himself, his weight moving off the bed as he went looking for something.

He returned a few moments later, bringing a whip into Yami’s view, allowing him time to glance over it.

One end held the handle to grip it with, while the other had a piece of leather tucked over itself. It looked like a riding crop a jockey would use in horse racing.

 _So what, he’s going to ride me?_  Yami thought with a chuckle, only to immediately freeze. Did he really think that? Just now? Of course Yugi wouldn’t, there was no penetration or anything with this kind of session, and it wasn’t like Yami had gone out of his way to ask otherwise, the thought of engaging in BDSM with a total stranger enough to make his face red.

But somehow they had moved past that, or at least it didn’t make him blush quiet so much anymore. Yugi felt… different, somehow. He made all of this feel normal, amazingly enough. It was like another day at work for him, nothing out of the ordinary, but for Yami it was the most he had stepped outside of his comfort zone.

And yet he could imagine this happening again, and even exploring further.

“Have you decided what you want to do? Would you like to try the whip?” Yugi asked, sitting down beside him on the bed.

“Y-Yes, I would.” Yami flushed, nodding.

“And you’re all right with taking your clothes off? I can untie the straps if you feel more comfortable doing it yourself.”

“No, that’s okay,” Yami replied, muttering under his breath. “I don’t mind if… you want to do it.”

“If you’re sure? It’s really no fuss to unwork the cuff.” Yugi stressed, his face coming into Yami’s view.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Yami repeated, eyes flickering up to what he could make out of Yugi’s expression in the lowlight.

“Well, all right then.” Yugi nodded, his weight leaving the bed once more.

He hovered over Yami from the side, his hands gripping Yami’s sides gently. “I need you to lift yourself up onto your knees so I can unbutton your shirt.” He said, prompting Yami to shuffle upwards as much as he could manage with his hands bound.

Yugi’s fingers fluttered along the crease of his shirt, tugging at the buttons playfully. He poked one out of its hole, and it soon caused a chain reaction, the rest of them quickly joining the first as Yami’s shirt was laid open, his chest bare.

Yugi then slid the fabric up around Yami’s shoulders, the weight keeping it there while his sleeves remained on his arms.

Yugi’s presence moved further down, his hands trailing over bare skin as he went, and Yami shivered as they ghosted over his spine. Yugi chuckled, a soft sound, and Yami sighed happily. It felt good to hear him laugh so sweetly, and knowing it was from  _his_  reactions made Yami smile without thinking about doing it.

Yugi’s fingers soon reached his belt, and they slid around his hips, grasping at the buckle underneath. Yami kept his butt bent upwards, allowing Yugi easy access to take off his belt, sliding it through the loops and off his pants.

It was then easy for Yugi to tug Yami’s pants off his hips, rolling them down Yami’s thighs until they pooled by his ankles.

Once his pants were completely off his upper legs, he was reminded of the compromising position he was in.  _Thank god I’m stomach down on this bed,_  he thought, burying his face into the pillow to hide his embarrassment. He shuffled his tights awkwardly together, all too aware of his rock hard dick between them.  _God, if this happens only from his touch alone…_

“All right, I’m going to begin now. Are you ready?” Yugi asked, voice as soft and alluring as ever, even from a distance.

“Y-Yes.” Yami answered back before ducking his head down into the pillow again.

He heard Yugi smack the whip down onto something soft, the sound a dull thud more than the infamous crack he had come to expect from whips.

He then felt the leather edge of the whip touch his butt, trailing softly down one of his thighs.

“Ready?” Yugi asked again.

“Yes.” Yami replied, lifting his head up to answer.

The first hit came shortly after, Yugi pulling back to thrust the whip down onto his arse, hard.

Yami let out a muffled yelp in surprise. He really should have expected it, from all the warning Yugi gave him, but he wasn’t prepared for the stinging sensation to linger over his skin, making it feel tingly. He almost… liked it.

The whip came down again, this time on his other cheek, slapping over the skin.

“A-Ah!” He huffed, hands unconsciously tugging against their bonds, pulling his upper body closer when they could not reach.

“Breathe, take it easy all right? If it’s too much, remember your safe word.” Yugi reminded him gently, a soft hand coming to stroke over his back.

Yami nodded rapidly, taking in deep gulps of air. He tried to focus on that instead, until Yugi brought the whip back down, although Yami could tell the force wasn’t as strong as the last.

It quickly left his skin, and he heard the quiet shift of fabric, his only warning before Yugi brought it down again, smacking over the back of a thigh this time.

“Ah, oh!” Yami cried, unable to stop himself.

“Oh? I think you liked that one.” Yugi whistled, flagging the exact same spot with a kind of deadly accuracy.

“Come on Yami, be vocal, tell me how you like it.”

“I-I… yes…”

Yugi trailed the leather tip over his skin, electing a shiver from Yami as it traced its way over his back and thighs. Yugi put a light pressure onto it the further down he went, tapping it roughly but still with little force over Yami’s arse.

Seconds later, he brought it back down full force, that reassuring crack smacking into him, his back bucking on instinct, head raised in a cry.

“Ah!! Shit!” His arse stung like fire, a constant thrum under his skin. He couldn’t resist the moan that slipped through his lips, the warmth spreading down to his dick, making it twitch in anticipation.

“Wow handsome, I had no idea you liked being whipped so much. Or maybe, you only like it because I’m the one doing it. Is that the truth?” Yugi’s voice sung out.

Yami opened his mouth to answer, but Yugi chose that moment to smack him again, and he groaned from the sting instead of focusing on words.

“It’s clearly my touch that prompts you to act this way. You be all good on your hands and knees, sucking good cock, all so I can flog you proper at the end. Am I wrong?”

“I-I…”

Smack.

“You’ll have to be louder than that dear, I can barely hear you over my whip.”

His arse stung, and he dug his teeth into the pillow, letting out a muffled scream as he went.

“Oh no you can’t hide it.” Yugi’s free hand was suddenly at his head, stroking through his hair. He melted into the touch, head coming up to press for more contact. It followed Yugi’s hand as he went up, and Yami sighed as Yugi massaged his scalp.

“Let me hear you. Sing for me, Yami, let your voice scream out.” Yugi whispered in his ear, and suddenly his hand was gone.

Yami blinked, only to have his eyes widen in shock seconds later as Yugi brought the whip back down, right over the back of a thigh.

“F-Fuck!”

“Do you want this?” Yugi asked, tapping the leather over his arse, teasingly rubbing over the now sensitive skin.

“Y-Yes…” Yami gave a long moan.

Smack.

“Louder.”

“ _Yes_!”

Smack.

“Yes who?”

“Yes, Yugi,  _please_!”

“Then come for me, Yami.” Yugi whispered, his voice close to Yami’s ear, and he gave Yami another powerful lash to his arse.

Yami gasped, his orgasm ripping out of him. Yugi’s words and actions pushed him over the limit, and he came all over the bed sheets, eyes closed and body bent as euphoria swept over him.

He groaned at the feeling, his release stronger than ever. It wasn’t like the times at home, when he was on the bed by himself, laptop by his side, or in the shower with the water running over him. No, this was on another whole level, and he could do little more than moan as he rode out the pleasure.

He lost track of where Yugi was, but he thought he felt a weight on his back, rubbing over his skin. He panted loudly, taking huge gulps of air to stabilise himself, feeling his senses return to him. He noticed the sticky white mess over the sheets and ducked his head, seeing Yugi sitting by the bed on the other side.

“Ah, s-sorry,” Yami spluttered.

“Don’t stress, it’s fine,” Yugi patted his back, moving away. “We change the bedsheets after every client anyway, it would be unsanitary any other way.”

“Oh, well… Okay then.” Yami just nodded.

Yugi appeared again with a jar in his hand, sitting by Yami’s side. He placed the glass container on the bedside table, shifting his attention to Yami’s hands. His left arm brushed over Yami’s right as he reached over, undoing the leash clasp and leather strap, freeing Yami’s hands.

Yami pulled himself up immediately into a sitting position, bringing his hands down between his thighs.

Yugi positioned himself to Yami’s other side, the glass jar back in his hands.

“Lie back down for me please? I have to treat any potential grazes.” Yugi said, smiling politely at him. Yami couldn’t resist that face, awkwardly smiling back as he shifted around on the bed and repositioned himself to lie down on his stomach again.

“You did so well today, I’m so proud of you.” Yugi cooed, hand dipping into the round jar, fingers coming back out covered in a creamy substance. He started to spread it over Yami’s bruises, a cool relief coating them, and Yami sighed happily as the stinging dissipated.

Yugi held a bottle of water out to him, and Yami accepted it with a smile, not bothering to wander where Yugi got it from. The cold sensation travelling down his throat with every swallow was a welcome respite, and he soon downed the entire bottle.

“Thanks.” He said, offering the now empty bottle back to Yugi, who promptly tossed it over his shoulder, landing silently on the carpet somewhere behind him.

“You’re welcome,” Yugi hummed, continuing his ministrations. “How are you feeling? Is everything okay, nowhere hurting?”

“I feel fine.”  _More than fine, that was amazing,_  he wanted to say, but felt it might be too awkward.

“That’s good.” Yugi said. He finished attending to Yami’s bruises, capping the jar and reaching over to the bedside table, slipping it into a draw.

“Do you have a ride home waiting for you?” Yugi asked, all business like, although he remained seated extremely close to Yami.

“Ah, yeah. I have a friend who can pick me up.” Yami said, rubbing his wrist with his other hand as he turned back around, sitting up on his butt. It wasn’t too painful, a small throb from the constant attention it had been receiving, but otherwise he felt all right to sit on it, although he kept the pressure light, supporting more weight on his hands instead.  

“Do you need a phone to call them?”

“No I’m good, thanks.” Yami said, reaching down to where his pants were still around his legs. He pulled them up, hastily working the belt back through them, then moving to rebutton his shirt before pulling out his slim phone from his pants pocket. He swiped at Jou’s name, waiting for his roommate to pick up.

“ _Yami_ ,” Jou said in a sickly sweet tone. “ _I take it you’re done_?”

“Yes, I’m ready to be picked up.” Yami said quietly, all too aware of Yugi lingering beside him.

“ _That’s good! Man, you were there for a few hours. Bet you were having a great fuck, weren’t ya_?”

“Shut up Jou,” Yami gritted out through his teeth, cheeks burning. “Just come pick me up.”

“ _You can’t escape me in the car_.” Jou warned, a cackle sounding down the line. “ _Be there soon buddy! We have_ so _much to talk about_.”

The call ended with a click, and Yami lowered the phone, his other hand moving to cover up his shame.

“I guess I should go wait outside for him.” He muttered, rising off the bed. Yugi made to follow, trotting by Yami’s side until the door.

“Would you like me to wait with you? If not then I’d recommend staying in the reception room until your friend gets here, just because it’s late and all.” Yugi pointed out.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Yami gave him a smile. “Thanks for the offer though.”

“Maybe I’ll see you again once. I had a lot of fun tonight.” Yugi said cheerily, leaning against the doorframe. It gave Yami a very nice view of Yugi’s whole body, and he couldn’t resist letting his eyes wander for a moment before he reeled them back.

Yugi held his hands out, and Yami leaned forward to let Yugi scoop him into a quick hug, blushing furiously.

“Yeah, I did too. Thanks again.” He mumbled against Yugi’s shoulder before the other pulled away.

“Anytime handsome. You’re always welcome back here.” Yugi tossed him a wink, and Yami’s heart fluttered. He felt his legs would give out if he stayed around, or his mind would force him to say something stupid he would later regret.

“Thank you. Goodbye Yugi.” Yami nodded politely, even going as far as giving a slight bow before taking off down the corridor. He could still feel Yugi’s eyes on him, up until he closed a door behind him, cutting the stare off.

He didn’t make eye contact with the receptionist, instead making a beeline for the far exit, stepping out into the hallway and beyond that, outside.

It only took a few minutes for Jou’s rusty car to roll up to the sidewalk, and Yami gratefully slipped in, sighing tiredly.

“So… give us the deets man.” Jou waggled his eyebrows.

Yami just groaned.

* * *

The next day, Yami slept in late, having gotten home well past midnight from his session with Yugi. His body didn’t ache, Yugi’s trained eye had kept a careful watch on him during their time together, and it paid off tremendously. Yami was eternally grateful for it. There was a light pulse of pain if he stretched his back muscles in too weird angles, but it was to be expected from the whip treatment.

Jou had already gone to work, leaving Yami alone to sleepily mill around the house. He made a lazy breakfast, munching on some half toasted bread. He noticed his phone still sitting on the counter, and he couldn’t recall ever taking it out of his pants pocket.

 _Maybe it fell out and Jou put it on the bench for me,_  he thought, plucking it off the smooth counter. He paused mid bite, seeing a little slip of paper wedged in the side of it.  _I don’t remember writing anything down and putting it in my phone…_  He put it back down, wriggling the slip out of its protective case.

It was a note of some kind, something handwritten on it, scrawled across the surface. It read, ‘ _come back soon handsome! –Yugi’_ with several love hearts dotted around Yugi’s name. Yami flushed, a smile creeping over his face.

“Well it would be rude of me to decline, so…” Yami reached for the phone again, fingers already gliding over the keypad.


End file.
